megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Spooky
Masahiro Sakurai, better known as''' Spooky', is the Leader of the ''Spookies. Appearance *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Personailty He's one of the most mature members of the group. Described by Hitomi as a selfless man who cares about the members. Profile He is the one who provided a means to hack into Paradigm X's beta registration, and later sends a message to the members that the base had been moved to the South Parking Garage in Shibahama. He shows the protagonist and Hitomi the strange gun-type PC, or GUMP he acquired from a junk shop, and notes that there's been "suspicious people" following around ever since then. He decides to investigate the source of the strange computer. After Nemissa possesses Hitomi, he contacts them after getting attacked by Carol J's demons at Algon NS Building. They find him in a storeroom upon defeating Carol J, who suggests they quickly leave. Spooky later contacts them after beating Finnegan's demons in Amami Airport and tells them to come back as he made a deal that benefits them. When they arrive he tells them he made a deal with EL-115's Reticulians to improve the software in the GUMP. He is able to turn the power back on in the Auto Plant where Moowis is hiding so the Spookies could see, unfortunately leading to demons coming out. When Six is found catatonic after playing Paradigm X, Spooky and Lunch watch over him while the protagonist and Nemissa rescue him in VR Haunted Mansion. After Six recovers and they return to HQ, Spooky hears someone outside the trailer. They find Mayone, an assassin from the Phantom Society who intended eliminate them with plastique explosives. Six arrives and discovers the explosives she placed at the fuel tanks. Spooky orders the protagonist, Hitomi, and Lunch to evacuate while they try to disarm the bombs. They managed to get out with the trailer just in time, with Six having thrown the explosives off. With the garage wrecked, they move the hideout to the Yurashima Depot. When the protagonist learns from Sukeroku about the Krypto Chip being a link to the mysterious illness throughout Amami City, Spooky asks Lunch to disassemble the Krypto Chip he had removed from their PC to study it. The discovery of a strange, organic orb in the processor die (and Nemissa and Yu-ichi seeing a pink ethereal insect flying out of it) prompts them to infiltrate Algon Microelectronics. Upon learning information from Lunch's father about the chip and getting access to the central database, Spooky hacks into AlgonSoft's databases to find the Krypto Chip documentation. It reveals that the chip is used to harvest and traffic human souls across computer networks for the Phantom Society, resulting in the sporadic illness throughout the city. Their attempts to leak the secret behind the chip is thwarted when instead a news broadcast lists several members of the Spookies as cyberterrorists. A message appears on the computer sent by Kadokura, "congratulating" him on helping him out the terrorists and suggesting they have a drink later. This quickly results in a schism within the Spookies, since he was not on the wanted list, they accuse him of selling him out. When pressed on how Kadokura knows him, Spooky admits that he had been working at AlgonSoft as a contract coder, both to finance their operations and to investigate the company from the inside. This results in Six, Lunch, and Yu-ichi leaving, with the protagonist and Hitomi deciding whether to stay or leave with them. If the protagonists stays with Spooky, they then see Kinap in the guise of a vulture on the PC. After the protagonist completes the third Vision Quest, Spooky reveals his next plan: uploading a virus he wrote into Paradigm X in order to sabotage AlgonSoft's computer network. The upload is halted at the last minute by Kadokura, who taunts him. His transmission is suddenly disrupted by server instability, which Nemissa takes as a cue to infiltrate the main offices while they're distracted, only find a barrier around the building. Returning to HQ, Spooky concludes that something happened to put out their defenses. While the protagonist infiltrates the building through the connection in Paradigm X, Spooky is later captured by the Phantom Society and taken to the Amami Monolith, along with Six and Lunch. Nemissa realizes upon returning that a brainwashed Yu-ichi was the real traitor. They rescue the other two and convince them that Spooky is innocent. They eventually find him on the roof of the monolith, where he was possessed by Satanael who intends to finish the Phantom Society's work. The protagonist and Nemissa are forced to kill him in order to stop Satanael. As he is dying, he thanks them for stopping him from being used by the demon, and states his farewells to the protagonist, Hitomi, and Nemissa. In the PlayStation and 3DS versions, however, it is possible to save Spooky during a New Game Plus. To do this, the protagonist must answer "I don't know" to Madame Ginko's inquiry during their meeting, and later side with Spooky after Kadokura's e-mail. If the conditions are met, Spooky will survive the battle with Satanael, and is recovered by Rei Reiho. In the epilogue, he will disband the Spookies himself and goes on to find a meaning in his life. Gallery Trivia *Spooky's name, profession, status and design is inspired from the character of Fox Mulder in the long-running sci-fi series The X-Files. Mulder's nickname, bestowed upon him by his colleagues, is Spooky. *Spooky shares his real name with a real life game director, known for his work on many Nintendo games including the Kirby and Super Smash Bros franchises, as well as Kid Icarus: Uprising. *He is one of the bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters